


It's all just a bunch of hocus pocus

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 14 Tagathon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e04 Mint Condition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: I really enjoyed most of that episode. Reducing Sam's longstanding dislike of a holiday that represents everything they fight against all year long, and has associations with his mom and Jess, to a story about a gradeschool crush? Fuck that bullshit.





	It's all just a bunch of hocus pocus

Andrea Howell.

She was the first dead body Sam'd ever seen. He was nine. It was Halloween. 

Dean'd taken him trick or treating (dressed up as Batman, like he was every year he ever did it), hooked him up with a group of kids and then ditched him to do whatever twelve-year-olds did that was too cool for the little kids.

Sam'd been fine – he went out on his own after Dean'd left; he always got more candy from the concerned people in all the nice surburban houses when they worried he'd lost his parent.

Dad'd been hunting. Sam didn't know what kind of monster, until after he'd taken a shortcut through the woods back to the hotel. That's where he saw Andrea's body, a surprisingly neat hole in her chest where her heart should be. She looked peaceful, oddly. 

His stomach turned on him at the speed of light. One moment he was trying to make sense of the body he was looking at, and the next he was bent over, everything he'd eaten over the last twelve hours coming up everywhere, brightly colored candy and beef stew and Funyuns.

It was only partly the dead body. It was also partly that the monster might be out here in the woods, might kill him. Or, and honestly Sam had no idea if it was better or worse, Dad might be out here in the woods. 

Sam ran. He ran straight through the woods and back to the hotel and prayed that Dean wouldn't be back yet. He caught hell for going back to the hotel when he was supposed to meet Dean at the Gas N' Sip, but the look of relief on Dean's face when he came in was enough for Sam to break down in tears. 

He saw Andrea's name in Dad's notes later. He never forgot her.

~~~

He looks over at Dean, at Dean's pleading face, and makes up a bullshit story about a gradeschool crush. 

Dean's laughter is worth it.

He's okay with gritting his teeth and making it through some stupid Halloween party next year. He's even okay with the costume idea, at least until Dean mentions Thelma and Louise. He plays it off, but he'll be watching Dean a little more closely for the next while.


End file.
